neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Absalom
Dugeon Master Ansel Party Members *Inori *Ryner *Skull Ninja *Reina Mission Goal Return to Absalom Mission Summary After splitting up with the party members from Temple of Sobek, several adventurers decided to go back to Absalom. In preparation for the journey back, Ryner went to get his missing hand regrown by a cleric. While looking for a cleric, a random stranger approached Ryner, apologized, handed him a bag of gold, and punched him in the face. While Ryner argued with the stranger, Skull found a shady doctor's office. He told Ryner about the doctor's building, who decided that getting his hand regrown was more important than fighting with a stranger. Ryner, Inori, and Skull went into the building while Reina stayed outside. The receptionist offered everyone a (his own) liver. Ryner argued with the receptionist about payment, guarantee of quality, meeting with the doctor before paying, and leaving. Ryner tried talking with the doctor, but the doctor could only communicated via hand signals to the assistant. The doctor regrew Ryner's hand, albeit having it grow backwards, as per the instructions of the assistant. Ryner then entered a heated argument between himself and the assistant, ending with Ryner storming out of the building with his hand still attached backwards. Regrouping with Reina, the group headed towards the boat, while stopping at the guard building along the way. At the guard building, Ryner reported both the man punching him in the face, as well as the doctor's office. The guard then informed the party that the man in question had already been arrested for a similar incident, and was then convinced by Ryner to hunt down the doctor and assistant. The guard rallied troops and followed Ryner and Inori while Reina and Skull headed back to the ship. By the time they arrived at the office's location, however, the office had disappeared. The guard then accused Ryner of falsely reporting a crime, only to be let go due to Inori backing him up. The guards left, and the two headed back to the boat, where everyone in the party spent the night. The next morning, Ryner used Detect Magic twice: once in a wide area around the boat, and once again right next to a room. Ryner, detecting a high amount of magic in the room, attempted to talk to the resident concerning the magic. At this moment, the resident of the room, Maximus, slammed open the door and started berating Ryner about idiotically using Detect Magic on a magical ship. Ryner tried to apologize but Maximus would not listen to someone that he had deemed to be rude and idiotic. Inori, heading back to her room, attempted to help calm Maximus down, only to make things worse. Skull, hearing the commotion, approached the group, found out what had happened, and proceeded to calm Maximus down appropriately. Maximus, deeming that Skull was intelligent, unlike the other two, offered to show Skull what three Magic Missiles fired in an instant looked like, which Skull accepted. Maximus then proceeded to fire three Magic Missiles, all of which hit Ryner. The noise of the Magic Missiles caused Reina to leave her room, who joined the group and quickly got on Maximus's good side. This caused Maximus to want to play a game, and had the group meet him on the bow of the ship. Once everyone was at the bow of the ship, Maximus explained the game, in which the goal was to have 4 dice all have the same side facing up. Maximus stated that by one person attempting to complete the game, the group was agreeing to complete the game. Skull asked Ryner if he wanted to do the game; Ryner, not wanting to be silenced by Maximus, nodded yes. Once the group was in agreement, Reina completed the the game. On completing the game, everyone immediately became comatose, only to awake inside a dark cave. Reina woke up, saw that it was dark, and decided to fall back to sleep. Ryner used Daylight on himself to allow the group to see inside the cave, revealing a large, ancient golden dragon. Inori and Skull readied their weapons while Ryner went and woke up Reina. The equipping of weapons caused the dragon to wake up, who was enraged due to being rudely woken up. After negotiations with the dragon failed, the dragon proceeded to kill the entire party, resurrecting and killing Skull a second time due to Skull being the only person to fight back. After being killed, the party awoke to find themselves on an island containing a forest surrounding a mountain, a beach with a pile of weapons, and multiple shipwrecks. . The dragon suddenly appeared once more, and this time Ryner tried attacking it with Zap but failed, and everyone was killed again. Category:Missions Category:Ansel Missions